Aurora
Aurora & Remus Background Before Aurora and Remus crossed paths several years ago, Aurora was just as every other Satyr in Arkadia - drunk, violent, loud, dangerous and incredibly lustful. She would often engage in sacrificial rituals, death matches, thievery, and other ludicrous activities. After they met, however, Remus slowly began to morph her beliefs and outlook on life. They began to travel to nearby villages and Remus convinced Aurora to "help" people rather than "hurt" people. She realized helping people was far from atrocious, and her hostility and drunkenness essentially vanished. Though her sexual prowess has yet to see change, she can lull her desires through acts of kindness. Aurora and Remus have recently left Arkadia, their homeland, and do not intend to return anytime soon. Aurora's Personality As a Satyr, she has a seemingly insatiable lust for sex. Because of this, she has a charming demeanor and is always polite and friendly. She will do whatever possibly to get a consenting partner(s). Though she constantly craves sex, she, unlike other satyrs, is much more passionate and does make sure her partner(s) is/are having just as much fun as she is. Satyr's wine is a means to get laid. Aurora's wine, according to her, contains passion, desire, longing, and a few grapes. Although most of her wine will seduce those who drink it, she has been able to tailor it to produce different reactions (from drowsiness, to clarity of the mind, to a powerful desire to have sex with whoever is in front of them). Her passion for wine making is greater than her lust for sex. Trained in the art by the god Dionyus, she loves combining different grapes to get different flavors and outcomes. Her grape vine headband consists of a variety of grapes she's collected from the places she's traveled. It is a live vine, and cares for the grapes Aurora adds to it. Usually after a couple of days in a new place, her and Remus will scout the area for any grape vines to add to her collection. Although she can handle others rejecting her offer for wine, and is completely open to criticism, it feels like a smack in the face if someone spills or throws out her wine unnecessarily. Aurora's Weapons '''Horns: '''Arkadian fights are brutal, and knowing how to use one's horns are essential. The fighting style looks like rams fighting for dominance with a trickle of grappling. '''Thyrsus: '''A popular weapon in Arkadia, the thyrusus is a long staff tipped with a pinecone and wrapped in vines. '''Cape: '''Her cape, given to her by an Arkadian, acts as a light sheild when wrapped around her arm. Remus (Remmy)'s Personality Remmy's communication consists of chirps, whistles, and squawks. Positive sounds include chirps, whistles and tweets while negative sounds include clicks, squawks, and screeches. He is very expressive and makes sure to let it be known what emotions he is experiencing. Remmy has a powerful urge for adventure. He loves exploring new places with Aurora and meeting their inhabitants. He often finds a friend in everyone and everything. Since meeting Aurora, he too has found a passion for grapes. He enjoys accompanying her in finding a land's grape vines and help her judge if their grapes have a place on her vine. Sometimes he cannot help himself and steals from Aurora's grape vine when she is asleep or not paying attention. Remmy prefers being on his feet rather than flying, and will only fly if necessary (such as long travels). Remmy's Weapons '''Tail: '''Remmy's tail is swift and poweful. The boulder-like tip is capable of crippling damage. Comics Intro Story Aurora & Remus vs Tsumi Category:Character Category:Satyr Category:Dragon